WHAT NOW
by Rayven818
Summary: Read and let me know what I should do next. The world is in ash and Raven makes a choice that will go against her very nature. With a unusually cooperative Rage, the personalities combined and create the power she will need to defeat her father and move on. rated m for whatever I want to write later.


young girl was dreaming. She had to be!

Waves of violent wind tossed her long dark locks behind her as she stood barefoot on an open sea. The world was dark but she sensed the mountians of water being tossed and crashing around her trying to claw her down. She looked at the sky, not even a hint of a star winked between the buldging red clouds that hung over the otherwise bare earth.

"This isn't real..." she panted falling to her knees. She ignored the sharp jab of Rock digging into her flesh and tried to focus. "This isn't happening. This isn't real!" she told herself.

MY DEAR DAUGHTER

Raven froze. The earth grew quiet as she shakely lifted her head.

"...trigon..." she gasped as the figurehead of her nightmares towered over her standing in the angry waves of the ocean as if it was a kiddie pool.

His four demonic eyes watched her as she feigned bravery and stood. She would not kneel before her father.

"I see your body was restored. Hmph no matter, this world is boring me." he waved a large clawed hand in indifference to the wasteland.

Raven felt Bravery and Rage (or stupidity, depends on the outcome) shove Timid aside.

"You killed them." she growled quietly her bangs covering her face, fists clenched.

"Killed whom? I killed all that dwelled on this pathetic rock." he glared down at her as the winds shifted. Something wasn't right." now open the gates jem. I wish to leave this place now."

That bastard!

Years of suppressed emotion... Years of feeling safe, of having a loving family, of being a part of something. Growing attached. Bonds not easily severed where just that. They were gone.

"Robin..." she croaked remembering the vigilante that was their leader. Even when he had grown out of that persona and took the name NightWing she had never called him that despite his insistent. He was gone... She sensed it, the bond that they had was empty.

She felt tears, she shouldn't shed them. Her team would... She lifted her shining gaze, they would want her to kick ass, then cry.

She stood straight. She reached down into her soul where her personalities all stood ready. She shared a look with each of them. Landing lastly on rage.

"I need you." she stated

Rage smirked

"Please!" she begged , "h-he killed them... He killed robin..."

The personalities shared a greaves look. Rage a bit more pissed than greeved.

"Rage, i know I've been unfair to you... But please, for him?"

Rage clenched her jaw, her red cloak fluttered. Around her.

"Fine." rage spat. "But we need to make him suffer!"

"Agreed!" bravery nodded her green hood falling

"We will need to combine, alone we are not powerful enough." wisdom started "you will need you're Inner ."

"You know what that would mean?" shouted rage.

"It means robin and the others would not have died in vain!" bravery snapped back.

" please rage! You cared about them Just as much as we did!" passion pleaded.

Rage feel silent.

"Inner?" raven cocked her head.

" apart we can kick villian ass..." happiness spoke up her pink cloak looking so wrong on raven. She stuck a hand out.

"But... Together..." Timid muttered placing her gray hand on happiness.

"We can do so much more." sloth yawned her orange cloak swaying.

" we are parts of you." passion said adding her purple hand.

"But together, as one we create..." bravery grinned. The others liked to their brooding sister. Rage glared at them. They had never thought the day would come. The day they would all become one. Rage had nothing in common with the others, her personality was far beyond theirs. She and bravery where the powerhouses of the personalities. But for this, She needed them Just as much as they needed her. She would be raw untamed power where bravery was tamed and focused. And as she was wild and feared, she was also loyalty unknown. Robin had her loyalty. Robin was taken from her, She could not protect him like she should have. Trigon must pay, she must have her revenge! At that moment she became more like her sisters than she thought. Even timid and sloth looked determined going as far as to look her in the eyes. Trigon must pay, and if forging herself with her sisters was the path to vengeance then she would take it For HIM.

"... The ultimate being." rage finished her four demonic eyes glowing.

The personas all started glowing brightly their own colors, Raven blinked at the flash of color and waited until the blinding light dimmed behind her lids. Cracking one violet eye she peaked.

They were gone.

In their place stood one. Raven waited as the beings cloak swirled an iridescent color. Her hair hung long and silver. She slowly opened her eyes and raven gasped, her eyes changed color as she looked into them.

" inner?" raven couldn't stop her voice from trembling.

" i am Inner."

"Now what?" she asked after a quiet moment.

"Now... We kick ass!" inner grinned before flinging herself at raven.

Raven blinked and found herself back in the destroyed earth. Her father had not moved, raven looked up at him. He was looking at her curiously. Raven smirked. The time he actually takes an interest in her. She mused.

LETS TAKE HIM DOWN! inner cheered

Raven nodded to herself. Robin and the others must be avenged!

She felt the new magic as it flowed thru her veins. Unlike her father's magic, this felt like light, lighter and smoother. Nothing like the heavy dark magic she usually wielded. But she knew she could not use this for long. It was strenuous and not her nature, it was part of her but so was the darkness. Raven felt the magic range firm in her hands as she built up her courage and with one final thought she leapt at her father tears spilling out of her eyes.

ROBIN

 **SO... GOOD? BAD? UGLY? LET ME KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT, CROSSOVER AND PAIRINGS? IM NEW TO THE WHOLE WRITING THING SOO :p**


End file.
